Its Only Forever
by Celidead
Summary: A simple Axel/Roxas fanfic. with a twist of Larxene/Saix. One shot- sexual content.


_Disclaimer: I don't own KH nor do I own any of the following characters._

Alright, I gave in. I just had to do the Axel/Roxas Larxene/Saix fanfic. Enjoy.

* * *

**"Have a heart!" Yeah, screw that. I'm a nobody. Got it memorized?**

Axel sez. His words plunged at Roxas with millions of knives. Blood falls from his chest in a wonderful swirling waterfall of despair and hate. He couldn't feel it tho. Pure pleasure shone in Axel's eyes as Roxas turned away.

**Sometimes its fun to hurt the ones you love.**

The flurry dancer of flames chased after his emo wonder. (figuratively speaking.) It began with a small tug at the arm; which led to black coats being shrugged off one's shoulders.

**I can show you; even nobodies can feel.**

**Set me on fire. I want to burn.**

"Roxas!" The young boy turned his head. A boy of 15/16? Who knew. He never told anyone. The man yelling his name; older/22. Axel came rushing to meet Roxas. Flames engulfed his head; disguised as hair. They flowed with the wind. Strands of fire brushed against his face; meeting along the lids of his eyes. His eyes were emeralds. They shone with wonder; fascinating, huh? Marks were tatood under the pools of green jewels. He moved with eloquence. The long, black organization coat flowed with his feet.

**Roxas=luckiest teenage boy on planet e.**

Axel paused in front of Roxas. Roxas tossed his head to the side to move away strands of his blonde hair to reveal pools of blue. Roxas also wore the black coat. The coat that symbolized hell. Axel couldn't help but smile softly. Roxas didn't return the happiness. 13 nobodies; every single one hated eachother.

**Can nobodies feel hate?**

**Well…I guess it's the only emotion that actually exists for them.**

Best friends. Axel sed this to Roxas one morning. Roxas felt no meaning to the word. It's meaning was dead; clawing from the inside of it's coffin, praying to the heavens to free it. Roxas kicked around meaningful words like a kid would kick around a soccer ball. Axel often watched over Roxas like a guardian angel.

"What is the one thing an angel wants the most? To become human."

**Back to my story-**

Axel touched Roxas' arm. He touched it softly; Roxas felt it bruise with agony.

"Lets do something."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Lets spend time together. I want to know you better. What do you think about?"

"What I think doesn't concern you."

"Please, tomorrow. Lets take a walk."

"Where?"

"Anywhere, just be with me. Please."

**Thus they decided on a stroll along the beach.**

Roxas lay in bed that night. What Axel was planning to do with him was far beyond his thoughts. The teen had lost his innocence to Axel before. His pure, rich innocence. It was a garden of sweet joy and not having to care. Who wanted to care anywayz? Every child enjoyed the injury from a simple stunt that they weren't supposed to do. Roxas craved that feeling. He missed pain. He had lived a life of injuries. His mind shut off from reality. He could have almost been considered insane. Then Axel trespassed into his life. Axel jumped through the barbed wire that secured Roxas' brain; the wire cut deep into his pale flesh. He took Roxas' innocence; and shortly after, he tore down the barbed wire. He allowed evil to flood his mind.

Roxas laid in bed, eyes shut.

"Axel…"

The name dripped with honey.

**Let me have you. I will make you feel.**

Axel had dreamt of nothing but Roxas. Axel sat at the edge of his bed. His thoughts ran wild as he clutched his head to control his imagination. He couldn't secure the thought of having Roxas to himself on the beach. It almost seemed too good to be true. Roxas didn't care to agree verbally. He nodded, hair falling in his face. Axel recalled his hand reaching up to brush Roxas' sweet hair back. Roxas' face was revealed. His cheeks turned a light rosy pink. Axel had walked away by then, satisfied.

Axel kept daydreaming it again and again and again. It drove him mad. He flung himself on his bed and unzipped the front of his coat. His flesh felt cold against the air. Axel reached down to begin relieving himself.

"Roxas…"

The name dripped with despair.

**The witch will only intrude on the most precious of moments.**

Larxene passed through the halls of the castle. The savage nymph. Her hair was blonde and slicked back, showing off her face; she was pretty, on the outside. Her eyes shown blue; crystals. They killed people upon gaze. Her black coat was oversized, made to fit a man.

"Prison!"

She shrieked the word and smashed her fist into a door. Saix opened the door. Larxene rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Kiss a**."

She muttered the words, at least loud enough for him to hear. He slammed the door shut.

"Go; cry to the superior. He won't sympathize-he can't feel."

Larxene passed by each door. As she glided past, she would singsong the name of each member who occupied the room.

"Vexen."

"Xigbar."

"Roxas."

"Luxord."

"Zexion."

"Axe-"

She stopped and pressed her ear against the door.

Pain oozed through the cracks of the door and crawled into her ears; germs ready to infest her body with illness and disease. She heard his many moans and groans echoing through the castle halls. Then she heard the magic word, "Roxas."

"That b*****d!"

Larxene kicked the door through. He sat up quickly. He had no need, she tossed the knives. They bit into his tender flesh as he stood and ripped them from his body. He looked to his feet and saw his reflection in the puddle of crimson. He shrugged on his coat and left. As he passed her, he bent down and kissed her cheek. It burned through her flesh.

**So you thought he loved you? Think again sweet heart.**

Saix opened the door after hearing soft weeping. No one wept in the castle oblivion. No one felt in the castle oblivion. He glanced toward Larxene, who was bent over. She looked helpless; almost innocent. Evil crept through his veins as he moved toward pity in human form. His soft blue hair reflected the moonlight that had crept thru the open door of Axel's room. The lunar light revealed the scar in the shape of an X engraved between Saix's eyes; which flashed only hate for anyone who wasn't the superior.

Larxene heard his footsteps and stood straighter.

"I thought nobodies couldn't feel."

"Leave, kiss a**."

**Let's take a look, sha'll we?**

The door to Roxas' room had been pushed open slightly by a shaken hand. Axel had inched into Roxas' sanctuary; the only peace he knew. The boy was asleep. His chest lifted with every breath he inhaled. His chest collapsed with every exhale. His blonde hair was covering his face. Even asleep, he was lost. Axel should have turned to leave; but we know Axel better than that. His legs began to push themselves forward. Every footstep mocked the cold, hard tile. Roxas moved. Axel froze.

"Roxas?"

No answer. Axel took this chance to continue his adventure to the side of Roxas' bed. He knelt down beside his dearly beloved and kissed his shoulder. No sudden movements, Axel slipped in next to the sleeping teen.

**Only one can win the forbidden game.**

**

* * *

**

Okay, so what do you think?


End file.
